


Wild Wild West

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [32]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Cowboy Hats, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Widowed, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:“I've had this old west idea for a while but Bulma is a widow who's involved in a secret relationship with an Outlaw (Vegeta)”I might’ve played ‘Wild Wild West’ by Will Smith on repeat while writing this... 🤣 #NotAshamed
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 21





	Wild Wild West

Those piercing eyes peered at Bulma from underneath his black brimmed hat, the dark figure leaning casually against the wall of the saloon. 

Bulma shook her head, continuing to write her note as the desert sun baked the blue-haired beauty unpleasantly. The sooner she could stop wearing these stupid mourning clothes the better. 

Vegeta continued looking at the woman from afar, not caring in the slightest the disgusted looks he got from passerbys. They wouldn’t say anything. Unless they wanted to be shot, that is. 

A tug on his shirt. 

He looked to the left; a small boy with dirt on his cheeks held a note up for him. 

He took it, turning away unceremoniously. 

_The ranch outside of town. Ten o’clock. Don’t be late._

His eyes met the widow again as she tucked a blue hair behind her ear and walked her way down the street. 

They shared a knowing smile. 

Tonight then...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
